Christmas Traveling
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ron and Hermione and their family travel by Floo Powder to the Burrow for Christmas supper. Written for Muggle Cultures: Age assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Muggle Cultures: Age Task 4 and the task was to write about someone traveling (using either Muggle or wizarding transportation). I hope you all enjoy Christmas Traveling.**

"Come on, kids," Hermione called Hugo and Rose from the kitchen, "we don't want to be late for Christmas dinner." She looked over her shoulder to see that her husband Ron had wandered off. "Ron!"

Ron poked his back into the kitchen. "What?" he asked as he heard her sigh.

"Don't wander off like that," she urged him. "We need to be at the Burrow by five. It's going on four thirty now. Help me get the children ready."

"Hey, kids," Ron called, "candy!"

The one word any mother feared anyone saying near her kids and Ron bloody Weasley just shouted it. She felt her face growing red as anger took over her. She started to glare at Ron as she heard the running feet pounding down the stairs. She quickly changed the look on her face to a smile as their children ran into the room look around for the candy that Ron had mentioned.

"There's no candy here, Dad," Hugo said looking up at his father.

"No," Hermione sighed. "There is no candy here. We'll probably get candy when we get Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house." She looked at her two children. "Neither one of you is dressed properly yet." She turned to Ron. "Get Hugo ready for me, Ron. I'll get Rosie ready. We'll meet back her in a few minutes."

Ron nodded as they both lead their respective child leading them off to get changed.

Hermione didn't have that hard of a time getting Rosie ready. Rosie was always the easier of their children to handle. All she had to do was hand her daughter the Christmas jumper that they had picked out and a pair of tights and Rosie did the rest.

Hugo however still wasn't dress in his jumper by the time Rosie and Hermione made their way towards his room. Hermione looked at Ron who was at his wits end.

"Hermione," he sounded so pitiful, "help me."

"Hugo," Hermione took charge, "why don't you put on your new jumper that Rosie and I picked out for you?"

"Ok, Mummy," Hugo said pulling the jumper on over his t-shirt.

"Are you kidding me," Ron muttered under his breath as he followed his family downstairs to the kitchen. "Remind me again Hermione why we're using the Floo Network?"

"Because Rosie and Hugo aren't old enough to apparate" Hermione began the usual statement that answered this particular question, "and Hugo gets sick when he Along Side Apparates. Don't remember the last time you didn't listen about it? Your Mum was cleaning up sick from Easter."

"Oh," Ron nodded. "I forgot about that. Alright. Hugo you're with me. Come on." He motioned his son over to the fireplace as he threw the Floo Powder into the fire. "In you go. Don't forget to speak clearly."

"Ok," said Hugo hesitantly. "The Burrow."

Ron went next stepping into the fire after putting the Floo Powder in. He smiled at Rosie's face. She always made the same face of half fascination and half fear.

"Don't worry, Rosie Posie," came Ron's voice. "It'll be alright you'll see." He then said in clear voice, "The Burrow!" and disappeared from sight.

Hermione knew her daughter didn't like to travel by Floo Powder by herself yet So she put her handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace and motioned Rosie in with her.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Hermione explained. "The Burrow."

The fireplaces zoomed past them as though in fast forward. She caught Rosie's eye.

"See," she said, "not scary at all. Right?"

Rosie nodded as they began to slow down and finally came to a stop.

"There you two are," came the voice of Mrs. Weasley from outside the fireplace. "Ron went to the next fireplace over. Poor Hugo must not have said the address clearly. He'll be back in a minute. Come now. Let me have a look at you, Miss Rosie. You're getting to be girl. Aren't you?"

"Yes, Grandma," Rosie replied as she and Hermione were lead into the living room to await the rest of the family.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Christmas Traveling. I can totally see this short sweet bit of fluff happening.**


End file.
